


worth it

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Lydia Martin, Multi, Prompt Fill, everyone's older...say in their twenties, just a tiny bit of smut though, the original kid characters are boyd and lydia's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily didn’t usually babble – it just wasn’t in her nature – but she went on and on about what she and Nathan did that week, which is why he was taken by surprise.</p>
<p>“Stiles, don’t you dare throw that snowba-“ he heard Derek growl before he was pounded in the side of the face with snow.</p>
<p>He was so caught off guard that he cursed. “Goddammit, Stiles!”</p>
<p>A giggling Nathan shouted, “Oh you said a bad word. I’m telling mommy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

> prompt mchaleinski + don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!

“Alright, chipmunks-“

“Uncle Stiles,” Lily said, drawing the i out on a long whine.  “We are not chipmunks. I’m five. I am too old to be called that. Mommy said so.” Although Lily isn’t blood kin to Lydia, she inherited her indignant pout. Lydia and Boyd wanted children, but with Boyd’s wolfiness and Lydia’s banshee powers, they weren’t sold on the traditional way, so they adopted Lily and her twin brother Nathan.

Stiles fell in love with those two from the moment Boyd nestled them into his arms. Derek rolled his eyes and said he had baby fever, but Scott cooed with him, his eyes all but dancing with little cartoon hearts. Derek wanted to hold them – he loved them as much as Stiles – but he was scared, and understandably so. They were tiny and precious, requiring constant vigilance and care.

A month after Nathan and Lily were brought into the world, Stiles was over Derek’s crap. One night when they were babysitting, Stiles pushed Derek down onto the couch and pressed Nathan into his arms. Derek’s face softened, a small smile tugged at his lips, and he was as gone on them as he and Scott.

“She’s right,” Nathan added after a moment’s hesitation, a look of disapproval on his face. Nathan tended to follow his sister’s lead, whether she was right or not. It got him into more trouble than he really should have been in.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance. He blew out a breath. “Okay, pint-sized grownups then?” he asked, squinting at his niece, unsure if this would appease her. She beamed at him, caramel colored eyes bright with enthusiasm, and he knew he had them.

He gave a mental fist pump and began telling them the plan.

o 0 o

Derek moaned into Stiles’ pillow as Scott finally took pity on him and pushed into him.

“Shh,” Scott whispered as he rolled his hips dragging another muffled groan out of his boyfriend. “Lydia will kill us if the kids hear.” He draped himself over Derek’s back, gripping his arms as he mouthed at his shoulder.

“Mmm Scott,” Derek muffled into the bed.

Scott grinned against Derek’s bare skin and leaned up to press a kiss right behind his ear, eliciting a quiet shiver out of him. “Yeah, baby?”

Derek lifted his head and caught Scott’s eyes, heavy-lidded and lustful. He groaned again, more in regret than pleasure. There’s absolute silence coming from the house, and with two five year olds and Stiles running around, that meant one of two things.

“What? What’s wrong?” Scott asked, concerned now.

“It’s too quiet out there.”

Scott cocked his head to the side. “You’re right,” he replied, thrusting in him shallowly. “You wanna stop?” That beautiful grin returned and Derek knew the mischief in his eyes meant he wasn’t about to do that, not that he wanted to. He swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing with the effort, and shook his head. He forgot about their worries in an instant as Scott pulled out and slammed into him.

o 0 o

Scott and Derek meandered outside finding the kids and Stiles playing in the snow. Nathan was building what looked like a square snowman with Stiles’ help and Lily was making snow angels.

“Uncle Scott!” Lily shouted. She jumped up and ran to him, flinging herself at him at the last moment, and he caught her mid-air, swinging her around in his arms.

“How’s my girl?” Scott asked, pressing a sloppy wet kiss to her forehead.

“Eww,” she whined, wiping at her head with gloved hands. Scott gave those mittens for Christmas, and Lydia had a hard time getting Lily to even consider taking them off. It was a source of great pride for him.

Scott set her down and leaned over to help get some of the snow out of her hair. “What have you guys been up to?”

Lily didn’t usually babble – it just wasn’t in her nature – but she went on and on about what she and Nathan did that week, which is why he was taken by surprise.

“Stiles, don’t you dare throw that snowba-“ he heard Derek growl before he was pounded in the side of the face with snow.

He was so caught off guard that he cursed. “Goddammit, Stiles!”

A giggling Nathan shouted, “Oh you said a bad word. I’m telling mommy!”

Stiles dissolved into a fit of laughter, which broke Derek, and before long all five of them were cracking up and having the biggest time throwing snow at each other. Soaked and frozen to the bone, Scott herded everyone inside to change clothes while Stiles made a huge batch of his mother’s hot chocolate.

Derek pressed himself against Stiles’ sweater clad back as his stirred the delicious mixture on the stove.

“Still mad at you guys,” Stiles mumbled, brows drawn down in concentration.

Derek kissed up the column of Stiles throat in apology. Stiles leaned in and hummed his acceptance.

That’s how Scott found them after he put the kids down for a nap. They complained that they wanted Uncle Stiles’ choc choc, but Lily almost fell asleep with her shirt half over her head, so he decided it was time for a quick nap. Plus he and his boyfriends could do with a little quality time together anyway.

Scott walked into the kitchen, nudging Derek to the other side of Stiles so they could bracket him in warmth. Scott nosed along Stiles’ neck, stopping to nip at his ear. “Sorry, babe.”

Stiles huffed. “That’ll teach you two to _make pancakes_ without me.” They started calling sex “making pancakes” when Lily was three and asked Boyd what blow jobs were after coming home from a weekend spent with them. Scott grinned at the remark and laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder, nuzzling in close. Derek reached around either side of Stiles, holding onto Scott’s sides. Contentment washed over the three.

“Do you guys ever think we’ll have kids?” Stiles asked with open curiosity.

Derek simply grunted in approval, while Scott grinned into Stiles shoulder.

“Of course we will,” Scott said. “In fact, why don’t we get started now?”

On a laugh, Stiles dragged his lovers to their bedroom.


End file.
